Element PreCure!
by SuperAnimeGirl97
Summary: Wonderful World Kingdom is under attack by it's evil brother Kingdom, Horrible World. Queen Inochi turns the 4 Element Stones into Fairies & sends them to Earth to hide. 4 Pretty Cure with Environmental Souls must be chosen to find the 4 Element Stones & save Wonderful World Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "Cure Air & Cure Earth"**

**~Normal POV~**

In a world far away:

A once beautiful kingdom known as Wonderful World, was in shambles. Queen Inochi had just released the 4 Element Fairies so they could hide on Earth. She had used most of her power to protect her kingdom & she was starting to disappear. "Queen Inochi-sama!" shouted a little Gray Wolf kit. "Stone, go to Earth & find the 4 Pretty Cure who will save Wonderful World," the Queen told the little kit. "How will I know which girls they are-rok?" the kit asked. "The girls have the previous Pretty Cure's Environmental Souls," the Queen said. "Cure Air will have Kindness. Cure Earth, Courage. Cure Water will have Peace & Cure Fire will have Power. You must hurry & find them. The fate of Wonderful World is in their hands." Queen Inochi then turned into her remote form, the Elemental Heart. "Queen Inochi-sama..." the kit cried. She then put on a brave face. "I'll save you!" she shouted. "I'll find the 4 Pretty Cure & restore you to your former glory! I promise!" Stone then ran through the inter-dementional portal that connected Wonderful World to Earth.

In the city of Yokohama, Japan:

It was April 10, the start of a new school year. Kaze Nishikino & her best friend, Haruka Tokunaga, were walking home from their first day of 9th grade at their new school. They had been best friends since they were 4. Their dads both worked for the same company & they were both transferred to Yokohama from Osaka. "So, how'd you like our new school?" Haruka asked her friend. "...It was okay..." Kaze said quietly. "It was more exciting then our school back in Osaka," Haruka said. "Yeah..."

They had to pass though the park to get home. While they were walking, a little Gray Wolf stumbled onto the pathway. "Hey look, Kaze!" Haruka said as she pointed to the kit. They walked closer & the little kit stood up & shook its head vigorously. "Ow... That hurt-rok!" the kit said. "!" Kaze & Haruka were both surprised to hear it talk. "It spoke..." Haruka said, still in shock. Stone looked at them & her eyes widened. She had a magical ability given to her by the Elemental Heart. It allowed her to look into human's souls. She was surprised to have just arrived to Earth & already find 2 of the 4 Pretty Cure. "You girls..." Stone began. "Nani?" Kaze asked. "You girls have the Environmental Souls of 2 of the Legendary Warriors," Stone said, still amazed. "Huh?" Haruka said confused. Just then, a woman appeared. She was a tall, long white-haired, blue-eyed woman. "Hello Stone," she said. Stone turned around & lowered herself into a pouncing pose. "Anila!" she shouted. "What's with the protective stance?" Anila asked innocently. "Don't tell me those 2 pathetic looking girls are Legendary Warriors?" She scoffed at the thought. "Pathetic?" Kaze said quietly. "Hey! I don't know who you are, but you don't call girls you just met pathetic!" Haruka snapped at her. "Hmm. Your a fiesty warrior aren't you?" she said to Haruka. "Well, that makes my job more interesting!" Anila jumped out of the tree & started running towards the girls. "WHAT THE F*CK?!" Haruka shouted. She grabbed Kaze's hand & she shouted, "RUN!" They started to run in the opposite direction. Stone followed them. "You have to fight-rok!" Stone shouted. Haruka stopped & turned to look at Stone. "ARE YOU SH*TTING ME?!" Haruka shouted. "T-that's suicide!" Kaze shouted. "No it's not-rok!" shouted Stone. "You 2 are the Lendendary Warriors, Pretty Cure-rok!" "Pretty what?" Kaze asked. "PRETTY CURE-ROK!" Stone shouted. Anila started getting closer. "OH SH*T!" Haruka shouted. "Take these-rok!" Stone said as she layed 2 rings on the ground. "The blonde's is the white one & the brunette's is the brown one," Stone said. They picked them up & put them on. "..." "Great... we're gonna fight her... with JEWELERY!" Haruka shouted. "Now what do we do?" Kaze asked. "The blonde has to shout 'Ring of Air!' & the brunette has to shout 'Ring of Earth!'. Then you both shout 'Pretty Cure... Element Evolution!'." Haruka turned to look at Stone & said, "If this doesn't work, you are going to be on my wall!" "!" Stone was terrified. "Let's trust her, Haruka!" Kaze said as she tugged on Haruka's shirt. "Fine!" Haruka said. They stood tall & put their rings in the air. "Ring of Air!" "Ring of Earth!" Kaze & Haruka turned to look at each other & nodded. They then shouted, "Pretty Cure... Element Evolution!" They were then both enveloped in white & brown light. Anila stopped dead in her tracks. "N-NANI?!" The light broke out & Kaze & Haruka had transformed into 2 of the 4 Legendary Warriors! "It can't be..." Anila started. They both posed & said their introductions. "The Kind Sky! Cure Air!" Kaze shouted. "The Courageous Homeland! Cure Earth!" Haruka shouted. They both did another pose & shouted, "Element PreCure!"

**Japanese Words:**

**Nani? = What?**

**Admin: "You likey?! What will happen next?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Stone's Ability & Kaze's Secret"**

**~Normal POV~**

"Ring of Air!" "Ring of Earth!" Kaze & Haruka turned to look at each other & nodded. They then shouted, "Pretty Cure... Element Evolution!" They were then both enveloped in white & brown light. Anila stopped dead in her tracks. "N-NANI?!" The light broke out & Kaze & Haruka had transformed into 2 of the 4 Legendary Warriors! "It can't be..." Anila started. They both posed & said their introductions. "The Kind Sky! Cure Air!" Kaze shouted. "The Courageous Homeland! Cure Earth!" Haruka shouted. They both did another pose & shouted, "Element PreCure!" "Pretty Cure?!" Anila shouted surprised. Kaze & Haruka looked down to see they were in different clothes. (You can see their Cure outfits on Instagram at precurerp with the hashtag, #elementprecure) "...Why am I suddenly in cosplay?" Haruka asked. "I look really cute!" Kaze said happily. "Pretty Cure?!" Anila again said surprised. "I have to inform King Mineral!" Anila then disappeared. "...Did we just transform for nothing?" Haruka asked Stone. "I guess-rok..." she said. They de-transformed & walked to Kaze's house. Kaze hid Stone in her school bag.

**~Kaze's POV~**

"Tadaima..." I said as I walked into the house. "Okarinasai Kaze," my step-mother, Amy, said from the kitchen. "Belle! Your sister's home!" My half-sister, Belle, ran to greet us. "Onee-tan, your late!" she said. "Sorry Belle," I said as I ruffled her hair. "Hey Belle!" Haruka said as she walked up to her. "Konichiwa, Haruka-nee-tan!" she said happily. "I have to go put my stuff away," I said as I started up the stairs. "I'll go too!" Haruka said as she followed me

We got to my room & Stone jumped out of my schoolbag. "That was very claustrophobic-rok!" Stone said as she went to the open window & stuck her head out. "Be careful my Dad doesn't see you," I told her. "He's coming home soon." "Hai-rok..." Stone said as she stared at the sky. A few minutes later, Belle flew into my room. "B-B-B-Belle?!" I shouted surprised. "Doesn't Amy always tell you to knock first?!" "Oh yeah..." Belle then knocked on the door. I facepalmed myself. "Mommy says dinners... OOH! A PUPPY!" Belle shouted as she ran up to Stone & hugged her. Me & Haruka were VERY confused. "Belle, she's not a puppy..." I said. "Sure she is. She's a Shiba puppy," Belle said confidently. "Silly sister!" She put Stone down & told us to come downstairs soon. Then she left. Haruka got up & closed the door. "What the heck was that about?" Haruka asked Stone. "Well, it's not normal for Gray Wolves to be in a big city like Yokohama, right?" Stone asked. "True..." I said. "That's why Queen Inochi cast a spell on me-rok!" "What kind of spell?" Haruka asked, clearly interested. "You see, I only look like a Gray Wolf around the 4 Legendary Warriors-rok. To regular Humans, I look like a normal earth dog species native to Japan-rok. That would be the dog you call a Shiba-rok." "...That's cool!" Haruka said.

**~Normal POV~**

"Kaze! Come downstairs! Your father's home!" Amy called to her. "And Haruka's parents are here to eat dinner with us." They went downstairs & started to eat dinner. At some point, Stone had come down the stairs & sat next to Kaze's chair. "Kaze, did you bring a stray dog home again?" her father, Kanata, asked her. "Heh-heh! Sorry Dad..." she said as she put her hand behind her head & giggled. After dinner, they all sat in the living room. "Dad! Can we keep her?" Haruka asked as she picked up Stone & pet her. He thought for a bit before saying "Okay,". "Yay!" Haruka said happily as she lifted her over her head.

**~Haruka's POV~**

A while later, me & my parents were about to leave. "Bye Kaze!" I said. Kaze waved goodbye as I walked out with Stone following me. We didn't have to walk far... my house is right next door! We went up to my room & I started to get ready for bed. "Hey, Haruka?" Stone asked. "Nan ya?" I asked as I finished putting on my pajama top. "Why does Kaze call her mother by her first name?" I froze up. I turned to look at Stone & sighed. "Promise you won't tell Kaze I told you!" "Of course-rok!" Stone said. I picked her up & layed down on my bed. "Amy is Kaze's step-mother," I said. "I doubt you know what that is though." "No! I do-rok!" Stone said. "You do?" "Hai-rok! Before I came to the Human World, Queen Inochi told me to study up on problems the girls might have-rok. One of those problems was step-parents-rok... So... what happened to Kaze's mother-rok?" "...She died of a disease called Leukimia when Kaze was 7..." Stone was silent. "She doesn't like to talk about it, so NEVER bring it up!" "Hai-rok!" Stone said, scared of my threatening tone. "Dewa... shindoi!" I said as I stretched. "Oyasumi!" I pulled the covers over my face & started to fall asleep. "Oyasumi-rok..." said Stone as she snuggled into the bed.

**~Normal POV~**

"King Mineral!" Anila shouted as she ran through Horrible World Castle. "NANI?!" a loud voice shouted. "The Legendary Warriors have returned!" "NANI?! GET RID OF THEM AT ONCE!" "Hai."

**Japanese Words:**

**Nani? = What?**

**Tadaima = I'm home.**

**Okarinasai = Welcome home.**

**Konichiwa = Hello**

**Hai = Yes**

**Nan ya? = What?**

**Dewa… = Now…**

**Shindoi = I'm tired.**

**Oyasumi! = Good Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "The First Battle"**

**Admin: "This is a LONG chapter... SO BEAR WITH IT!"**

**~Haruka's POV~**

I woke up 15 minutes later then usual... "HOLY SH*T!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed. I quickly started getting into my uniform. _"I probably woke up so late because I was thinking of what happened yesterday..."_ I got on my uniform & was about to run downstairs when Stone woke up. "Where are you going-rok?" she asked sleepily. "School," I answered. "Do you know what THAT is?" "HAI-ROK!" she shouted, annoyed. She jumped off the bed & walked toward me. "I'm coming too-rok!" "NANI?!" I shouted confused. "NO WAY!" "Nan de-rok?" Stone asked sadly. I bent down to whisper in her ear. "I can't bring animals to school with me... let alone a Gray Wolf..." "Daijōbu-rok!" she assured me. "Just put me in your bag & let me out in the bushes surrounding your school-rok." "Why do you want to come anyway?" I asked. "There are still 2 more Pretty Cure out there-rok!" Stone said. "Supposedly their YOUR age-rok!" "...Fine..." I grabbed my school bag off my door knob & Stone jumped in. I ran downstairs, quickly ate breakfast & ran outside to see Kaze was already there. "Ohayō!" she said happily. "Ohayō!" We started to walk to school when Stone popped her head out of my bag. "Are we there yet-rok?" she asked. I sighed. "We just left the house!" I said. Kaze was surprised. "You brought Stone with you?" she asked. "Yeah..." I said. "Naze?" I told her what Stone had said about the 2 other Cures. "That's true..." Kaze said trailing off. We walked to school with no further conversation.

**~Normal POV~**

The 2 teens got to school. Kaze & Haruka walked over to the bushes & Haruka let Stone out of her bag. "You stay here until school's over, okay?" Haruka said to Stone. "Hai-rok!" Stone said as she ran into a bush. "Hey Tokunaga!" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see the boy she had become friendly with yesterday, Koji Saionji. "Hey Koji!" she said happily. "Koji!" another voice yelled. Another boy the 2 had met yesterday, Yuta Sumino, ran up to them. "Hey Yuta, you're late!" Koji said to him. "Sorry Koji! My sisters held me up!" he said apologetically with 1 hand behind his head. "Again?!" Koji shouted. Yuta then turned his attention to Kaze. "H-hey Nishikino..." he said nervously. "Hello Yuta-kun!" Kaze said happily. Yuta & Kaze had hit it off yesterday & had become good friends. Yuta was the first guy Kaze had ever become friends with. Even though the 2 had only become friends the day before, he was always nervous around her & Haruka had a good idea why. But poor Kaze... was clueless. Just then, the bell rang. "Crap! We're gonna be late!" Koji yelled. The 4 then ran up to their classroom.

**~Yuta's POV~**

The bell had just rung for lunch. I was eating with Koji, Kaze & Haruka. I was kinda zoning out, thinking about what had happened that morning.

•**Flashback•**

"I'm leaving now!" I shouted. I was almost to school when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Onii-chan!" I turned around to see my 5-year old sister, Yasuko, running towards me. "Yasu?!" I shouted surprised. She walked over & held something out to me. "You forgot your lunch!" she said happily. I was TOTALLY red & took it from her. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself! Go home!" I shouted. "!" I could tell she was scared to see me yell at her, as I usually never did. While I was trying to make her go home, I could see some of my classmates walking by, snickering. "Hey, hey! That's Sumino-kun from class 1-C right?" a girl said. "Yeah, yeah! That must be his little sister!" another girl said. "She's cute!" said another girl. "He's blushing furiously too! Do you think he might have a sister complex?" I then heard them start laughing & I looked down, beet red. "Onii-chan?" I looked up to see Yasu was looking at me, genuinely concerned. "I-I'm fine, Yasu..." I said as I looked away. I then stood up & took her hand. "Anyway, you can't go home by yourself, it's dangerous. I'll take you home." "But Onii-chan, what about school?" she asked as we started to walk back to our house. "I'll make it back before the bell so don't worry." I finally brought her home & started to run back to school when I ran into my older sister, Yayoi, who was hanging out with a few of her friends. "Hey Yuta!" she said happily. "You left right after me, so I thought you'd be in your classroom by now." "Yeah well... I forgot my lunch & Yasu happened to bring it to me," I said looking down. "EHH?!" she shouted. "I can't believe she did that! Did she get home safe?" she asked, SUPER worried. "Y-yeah... I brought her home." "Oh Yuta! Your such a good brother!" she said as she gave me a hug. "O-Onee-chan! Hanase yo!" I shouted. She let go & apologized. "Gomen!" she said, smiling. "But you've always done nice things like that, haven't you?" I blushed beet red & yelled at her. "I-I'm going to meet my friends!" I turned around & ran onto the school grounds. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Yayoi asked, her head tilted to the side.

•**End of Flashback•**

"...uta... YUTA!" I snapped back into reality to see Koji was yelling at me. "What's gotten into you?" he asked. "You usually never space out like this." "G-gomen..." I said as I kept my head down.

**~Anila's POV~**

I was looking for a Kimochi to break, when I came across the 2 girls that had transformed into the Legendary Warriors the day before. I hid in a tree & watched them. They were with 2 boys. I studied them carefully & saw that 1 of the boy's Kimochi's had turned black. "Interesting..." I said mischievously.

**~Yuta's POV~**

School was over for the day. I was leaving school feeling super depressed. _"My sister's are always causing me problems..."_ "I sense a black Kimochi," a voice said. I turned around to see a tall, long white-haired, blue-eyed woman. "Wh-who are you?!" I asked, scared by her sudden appearance. "I'm Anila & I can help you with your problem," she said. "Problem? How'd you know I have a problem?" I asked. "It's written all over your face," she said as she pointed at me. "..." "You're tired of your sisters pushing you around, aren't you?" "!" I was surprised she had guessed right. "Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" she said. "Well, let's transform you from a boy that's pushed around by his sisters, to a boy that pushes his sisters around!" she said. She put her hand on my forehead & started chanting. "Oh, Power of Darkness, transform this Kimochi into the monster it was meant to be!" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head & dropped to the ground. Then, I blacked out.

**~Anila's POV~**

The boy slowly turned into a Kimochina. I grinned mischievously & gave him his command. "Find the 2 Legendary Warriors & kill them!" "Kimochina!"

**~Kaze's POV~**

Me & Haruka had to stay behind to clean the classroom after Haruka scared a boy so bad that he wet his pants! "Seriously though! The nerve of that boy! To call you a baby just because you cried when he spilled your paint all over your picture in art class! I mean, it was his fault!" Haruka yelled. "Haruka..." I started. "I mean, painting is one of the things you & your mom used to do all the time, right?" she asked as she looked at me. "...yeah..." I said quietly. "What were you painting anyway?" "A Unicorn..." I said quietly. "Huh?" She looked at me dumbfounded for a moment. "Naze?" she asked. "For Belle... she loves Unicorns..." "Oh..." she said as she sighed a breath of relief. "Do you really think I would draw one for myself at this age?" I asked. "Not in public anyway." "Hahaha... I guess not..." she said as she put a hand behind her head.

"...china!" "Did you hear something?" I asked. "Yeah, I did," Haruka said. We went over to the window to see a giant monster coming towards the building we were in. "WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?!" Haruka yelled. "Sa!" I shouted. "It's a Kimochina-rok!" We turned around to see Stone was on a desk. "Stone!" we shouted. She jumped off the desk & ran to the door. "Follow me-rok!" she shouted. We started to race down the stairs when Haruka suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Stone, we're gonna have to fight that thing, right?" Haruka asked. "Hai-rok!" she shouted. "Of course you are-rok!" "Before we jump in there to get ourselves killed, can I ask a few questions?" "Whatever-rok!" "First of all... WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT THING?!" she shouted as she pointed to the window.

***Admin's Note***

**You can see the monster from the window, but it's quite dumb, so it doesn't realize their there.**

***End of Admin's Note***

"That's a Kimochina-rok..." Stone said straightfaced. "..." Haruka sweatdropped. "I know that!" she said sarcastically. "WHAT is it?" "It's a monster created from a black Kimochi-rok," Stone said. "What's a Kimochi?" I asked. "A Kimochi is a feeling-rok." "I KNOW IT'S A F*CKING FEELING! KIMOCHI MEANS FEELING!" Haruka yelled. Stone was terrified. "Anyway Stone, continue," I said, urging Stone to continue. "Hai-rok," she said. "A Kimochi is a circle, usually green, inside your brain-rok." "Woah, woah, woah! STOP!" Haruka said. Me & Stone both looked at her in confusion. "How come in every picture of a brain I've seen, there's no green circle?" she asked. "It's invisible to the Human eye-rok," Stone said. "What about on x-rays?" I asked. "Like I said, it's invisible to the Human eye-rok. If I looked at an x-ray, I'd see it. But a normal Human would only see the regular brain-rok." "Well, how's it turn into that monster?" Haruka asked. "When someone starts to have negative feelings, their Kimochi will turn black-rok. If an enemy sees that their Kimochi is black, they'll take advantage of that & turn them into monsters-rok!" "That's horrible!" I shouted. "Matte!" Haruka shouted. Me & Stone looked at her, once again, confused. "THAT UGLY THING'S A HUMAN?!" Haruka shouted pointing to the window. "Hai-rok," Stone replied. "... Or it was-rok..." "Is there anyway to turn it back to normal?" I asked. "Just attack it-rok!" Stone said. "Okay! Let's go!" Haruka said all pumped up.

We ran outside & came face-to-face with the Kimochina. "Girls! Henshin-rok!" Stone shouted. "Ring of Air!" "Ring of Earth!" "Pretty Cure... Element Evolution!" We transformed & said our introductions. "The Kind Sky! Cure Air!" "The Courageous Homeland! Cure Earth!" "Element PreCure!" "Kimochina!" "Air! Take this-rok!" I turned around to see Stone had thrown some goggles at me. "Goggles?" I asked. "Where'd you keep those?" Earth asked. "That's not important-rok!" Stone shouted. "Anyway, what are they?" I asked. "Their Kimochi Goggles-rok!" Stone said. "Kimochi Goggles?" "Put them on & you'll be able to see who that monster really is-rok!" "Okay," I said. I put them on & turned to look at the monster. "!" I was shocked to see who it really was. "Air! What's wrong?" Earth asked. "The Kimochina! It's Yuta-kun!" I shouted. "NANI?!" Earth shouted. She turned to look at the monster again. "THAT UGLY THING IS YUTA?!" she shouted. "Hai..." I said, still in shock. "Arienai!" she shouted. "Sisters..." I looked up to see it had started talking. "I hate my sisters..." "!" "They just take advantage of my kindness... They don't care about me..." "!" I couldn't stand to listen to him talk like that anymore. "Yuta-kun! That's not true!" I shouted. "!" Earth & Stone both looked at me in surprise. "Your sister's appreciate you!" "How would you know?!" he shouted. "You're a kind person!" I shouted. "Leave the sister-complex boy alone!" I turned around to see Anila was there. "Anila! You did this to Yuta-kun!" I shouted. "Of course I did!" "YOU'RE SICK!" Earth shouted. "Thank you. But I think you should pay more attention to the Kimochina than me." We turned around & I saw that the Kimochina was about to punch me! "AIR!" Stone shouted. Just then, Earth jumped in front of me & attacked the Kimochina. "Pretty Cure... Rock Drop!" A giant rock fell from the sky & hit the Kimochina on the head. "Che! I should leave!" Anila said. Then she disappeared. "!" I looked at the Kimochina in front of me wide eyed with my mouth open. Earth had knocked him out cold. I turned to her with a paniced expression. "EARTH! YOU KILLED HIM!" I shouted. "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" she shouted. "I just... knocked him out..." "Air! Give him the final blow-rok!" "O-okay..." I said timidly. "Gomen Yuta-kun..." "Pretty Cure... Air Cutter!" I slashed the air with my hand & the Kimochina turned back into Yuta-kun.

"Yuta-kun!" I shouted, shaking him. "Ugh..." he mumbled. He sat up & rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked. "Yuta-kun!" I shouted as I hugged him. "H-huh?!" "Oh..." I realized what I had done & let him go. "Go-gomen..." I said, slightly blushing. "It-it's fine..." he said, also slightly blushing. "But who are you?" "Me?" He nodded. I stood up & took a hero pose. "I'm Cure Air! The Legendary Warrior that protects the Earth!" I shouted as I looked out into the distance. I suddenly heard him gasp & I looked over to him. He was wide eyed. I then turned around to see Haruka had de-transformed. "I de-transformed didn't I?" I asked Haruka. "Yep," she answered. I turned back to look at Yuta-kun. "Kaze?" he said, still in disbelief.

**Japanese Words:**

**Hai = Yes**

**Nani? = What?**

**Nan de? = Why?**

**Daijōbu = It's alright.**

**Ohayō! = Good Morning!**

**Naze? = Why?**

**Hanase yo! = Let go!**

**Gomen = Sorry.**

**Sa = I don't know.**

**Matte! = Wait!**

**Henshin! = Transform!**

**Arienai! = No way!**

**Che! = Damn!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Secrets"**

**~Kaze's POV~**

"Kaze?" he said, still in disbelief. _"Oh crap, this is awkward."_ Yuta stood up & walked up to me. "Yuta-kun, I can explain!" I started when he suddenly embraced me. "Yuta-kun?!" I asked in surprise. "Arigatō," he said quietly. "For what?" I asked. "For saving me." He let go & looked at me. "It-it wasn't a big deal," I said, slightly embarrassed. "This is getting really lovey-dovey," Haruka said under her breath. I turned to her. "Did you say something?" I asked. "Nan demo nai," she said as she looked away. "How'd you become that super hero though?" Yuta asked me. "Allow me to explain-rok," Stone said walking towards us. "Woah! A talking dog!" Yuta shouted. "I'm not a dog-rok!" Stone shouted. She turned to me & Haruka. "Can we trust this kid-rok?" she asked. I nodded. Stone then looked to Haruka for her answer. She nodded as well. Stone turned back to Yuta & pulled something out of her bandana. "A jar of candies?" I asked. "Not just any candies, their Element Candies-rok," Stone said happily. "Where do you keep those?!" Haruka asked. "That's not important-rok!" "It is to me!" Stone opened the jar & looked up at Yuta. "Take a candy-rok." "Ha-hai!" He took a candy & ate it. "Now look at me again-rok." Yuta looked down at Stone & gasped. "A Gray Wolf?!" he shouted. "Hai-rok!" Stone said happily. "!" Me & Haruka were both surprised. "I thought only Pretty Cure could see that you were a Gray Wolf," I said. "That's true-rok," Stone said. "Unless you eat one of the candies-rok." "Magical creatures, magical items, heroes, villains, monsters & now magical candies, WHAT'S NEXT?!" Haruka shouted. Stone looked at her & sweatdropped. She then turned back to Yuta. "We can explain more tomorrow-rok," she said. "Yeah, at lunch," I said. "Okay," he said. We then went our seperate ways.

The Next Day:

**~Haruka's POV~**

"..." "..." "..." "Again... WHY IS KOJI HERE?!" I shouted. "He was pestering me!" Yuta shouted. I sweatdropped. "Your such a baby..." "Gomen..." "Yuta told me that you 2 are super heroes..." Koji started. Stone jumped out of my bag & pulled out the candy jar. "Why do you have a dog with you?!" Koji shouted. "Take a candy & eat it-rok!" Stone shouted. "It talked!" "EAT IT-ROK!" "Hai!" The exact same thing that happened to Yuta happened to Koji. "A Gray Wolf?!" "Hai-rok!" "Stone, can you explain?" Kaze asked. "Why me-rok?" she asked. "You're the 1 that got us into this..." I said. "Fine-rok..."

After the Explanation:

"So you have to save the world from the darkness?" Koji asked. "Pretty much... yeah..." I said. "There are 2 more Pretty Cure out there that are supposed to help us," Kaze said. "2 more?" Yuta asked. "Hai-rok!" Stone shouted. "Cure Water with the Environmental Soul of Peace & Cure Fire with the Environmental Soul of Power." "Environmental Soul?" the boys asked, puzzeled. "Hai-rok! Kaze's is Kindness & Haruka's is Strength. Their their best qualities-rok!" "So your saying if some girl's very Peaceful or very Powerful, they could be a Pretty Cure?" Koji asked. "I guess-rok..." Stone said. "I think I might know who Cure Water is," Yuta said. "NANI?!"

**Japanese Words:**

**Arigatō! = Thank You!**

**Nan demo nai = It's nothing.**

**Hai = Yes**

**Gomen = Sorry.**

**Nani? = What?**


End file.
